This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Air induction systems are used in motor vehicles and for other applications to transport intake air from the environment to an engine for combustion. A combustion engine continuously draws air through the air induction system and into the combustion chamber during operation. When the engine shuts down, or otherwise ceases operating, air may flow in the reverse direction, into the air induction system and the environment from the combustion chamber or other portions of the engine. Air that flows from the engine into the air induction system may include hydrocarbon vapors formed by the evaporation or vaporization of un-combusted fuel. These vapors may leak into atmosphere, pollute the environment and raise the emissions of the vehicle.
Government regulations require that the amount of hydrocarbons in the air that flows from the engine and into the atmosphere be minimized. It is generally known to incorporate a hydrocarbon adsorber within the air induction system for reducing the hydrocarbons released to the environment. In this regard, the hydrocarbon adsorber can adsorb hydrocarbons that might otherwise be released into the atmosphere from the engine after engine shutdown.
While known hydrocarbon adsorbers have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.